


Is That Your Freaky Third Nipple, Or Are You Just Happy To See Me? (the waterpark fic)

by orphan_account



Series: The Napverse [4]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anniversary, Established Relationship, M/M, Waterpark, body image issues, it's during the summer between high school and college, not really anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five months. Pete's been shirtless for most of it, Mikey's been shirtless for none of it. Pete just can't have that, because according to him, the only thing hotter than summer is Mikey fucking Way.</p><p>"The whole world was bathed in golden light, and when Pete turned to look at Mikey, he thought he’d never seen anything more beautiful."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That Your Freaky Third Nipple, Or Are You Just Happy To See Me? (the waterpark fic)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this in my head during the forty-five minutes of time I was stuck in my english exam after i'd finished writing the test. It was a bitch to remember later.

Mikey Way and Pete Wentz had been dating for five months, and it sort of baffled Pete that never in all that time had he seen Mikey shirtless. Even when they fucked, Mikey kept his on. Pete thought that was sort of unfair, given that Pete was pretty much allergic to shirts, so Mikey saw him without one more often than with one. He loved looking at Mikey in the tight t shirts that he tended to favour, but he ached to see what was underneath.

He tried outright asking, once.

“Hey Mikey?” he’d said.

“Yeah?” Mikey looked up from the comic he was reading. They were sitting on the floor in Mikey’s room, and despite the open window and ceiling fan, it was swelteringly hot. Pete hadn’t even bother to put a shirt on that morning.

“Can you take your shirt off?” Pete asked hopefully.

“Nope,” Mikey stuck his nose back in the comic.

“Please?” He tried not to sound too desperate, but suspected that he’d failed miserably.

“Not happening,” Mikey shook his head stubbornly.

“You’ve seen me shirtless, though. Hell, I’m shirtless right now!” Pete reasoned.

“Yeah. It’s great,” Mikey smiled fondly, turning the page of his comic.

“So..?”

“No.”

Mikey was a stubborn motherfucker at the worst of times. Pete knew he’d have to be cleverer than that if he wanted to see him without his shirt for even a second. He was starting to wonder if maybe Mikey had an extra nipple that he was shy about.

So, he formed a plan. Pete considered himself something of a master of dumb-but-effective plans. In fact, it was how he’d gotten Mikey to date him in the first place.

So on their anniversary, a scorching hot August day, he called Mikey.

“Happy anniversary,” he said when Mikey picked up.

“Oh, is it? This makes what, five months?” Mikey replied.

“Yup. Do you wanna do something?” Pete asked.

“Yeah, sure. What did you have in mind?” Mikey said. Pete could hear Gerard singing, and the drip of the coffee machine in the background. He smiled to himself.

“Well, I mean, I don’t know what we could do. It’s so hot, y’know?” Pete said, trying to sound conflicted.

Mikey hummed in agreement.

“Oh, wait!” Pete exclaimed, “What about that waterpark right on the edge of town? That would be so much fun.”

“Fuck yeah,” Mikey said excitedly.

“Great. I’ll pick you up in like an hour.”

-

When Pete pulled up to Mikey’s house, he was already waiting outside. He was wearing a tank top and swim shorts, his pale chicken legs poking out. Pete grinned, and threw the car door open.

“Happy anniversary,” Mikey smiled. He leaned over and kissed Pete, before throwing his towel in the backseat.

“Happy anniversary to you to,” Pete said.

The drive to the park was about an hour. It would have been extremely boring, except Mikey had a special mixtape dedicated to driving songs. Pete thought Mikey was pretty much the master of mixtape-ery, and it was one of the many reasons he was _so damn in love_ with him.

They played it as loud as they could without hurting their ears, and rolled all the windows down. They got honked at by two cops, and a middle finger from a lady with an “I heart Jesus” bumper sticker. They simply laughed, and turned it up.

They pulled into the parking lot around noon, then got their towels out of the back seat, and headed towards the locker room.

It was the middle of the week, so the place was mostly empty. Pete couldn't believe his luck. A whole waterpark for just him and Mikey. He grinned as he pulled his shirt off, and kicked his shoes into a locker. His grin faded, however, when he turned to Mikey and saw that his shirt was still stubbornly in place.

Mikey raised an eyebrow, “Something wrong?”

“You’re keeping your shirt on?” Pete asked weakly.

Mikey’s eyes narrowed, “So that’s why you wanted to go to the waterpark. I can’t believe you would objectify me like that,” he said, only half-joking.

Pete immediately felt like the world’s biggest ass, “No! No, Mikey that’s not it at all.”

Mikey crossed his arms, “Sorta what it feels like,” he mumbled, staring at his feet.

Pete went over to Mikey and wrapped his arms around his waist, “Don’t be mad at me. Please?”

Mikey sighed, and leaned into Pete’s chest, “I’m not mad at _you_. I’m just…” He trailed off.

“Yeah?” Pete asked softly, “What’s wrong, Mikes?”

“I’m not _like_ you,” he said quietly into Pete’s neck.

“What do you mean?” Pete asked, his brow furrowing slightly.

Mikey pulled out of the hug, and looked at Pete with frustration, “I mean, I’m _not like you_.” He gestured to Pete’s toned, tan torso.

It suddenly dawned on Pete that he had sort of been the worlds biggest, and most naive asshole to not have gotten it earlier.

“That’s why? Mikey, you have a great body. Really,” he said, in what he hoped was a reassuring tone.

Mikey shook his head, sitting down on the bench in front of the lockers they’d stashed their things in.

“You can see my ribs. It’s gross,” he said sadly. Pete’s heart broke a little.

“No, no, no,” Pete said, sitting next to Mikey and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, “Don’t you dare say that about yourself.”

“Why?” Mikey said, “It’s true.”

Pete shook his head emphatically, “Your body is a great body. It can do so many cool things.”

Mikey looked at him skeptically.

Pete pushed on, “These shoulders?” he gave them a squeeze, “They can take the weight of your bass for hours on end without giving out. And these fingers?” he took one of Mikey’s hands and ran his fingers over Mikey’s callouses, “They can pick out some of the best rhythms I’ve ever heard.” Mikey smiled a bit at that, so Pete kept going while he had momentum.

“And those legs? Those are the reason they call you the kickball master,” He said, grinning and nudging Mikey’s knee with his own, “And this spot right here,” he leaned up and pressed a kiss to a spot under Mikey’s ear that always made him moan, “Is the perfect shape for my lips.”

Mikey turned red and bit back a gasp. Pete smirked.

“Not so bad after all, is it?” he said.

Mikey shook his head, “I guess not.”

“So what do you think?” Pete asked, “You don’t have to. But, if you want to. I promise I won’t laugh at you or anything like that.”

“I-I know you wouldn’t,” Mikey said.

“And we’re the only ones here.”

“Yeah. I. Ok.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Mikey took a deep breath, and pulled his shirt off in one swift motion.

Pete smiled, and thought that Mikey had pretty much the best body he’d ever seen.

“Wow,” he said, his smile widening.

Mikey just blushed. True to his word, you could see the faint outline of his ribs, but the tone that was visible in his arms when he wore short sleeves was present in his chest, too.

He stood up, and made to leave the locker room, “C’mon, I wanna try the waterslides,” he said, his face still pink.

Pete bit his lip, “Hang on. Just one thing I wanna do first.”

“Um, ok. What’re you - oh!” Pete grabbed Mikey by the waist and pulled him into a heated kiss.

Pete ran his hands over Mikey’s torso and pinned him to the lockers. Mikey gave a small squeak, which turned into a moan when Pete’s mouth - god, that _mouth_ \- moved down his neck and started kissing his shoulder and across his collarbones. Mikey tangled his fingers in Pete’s hair.

“Fucking beautiful,” Pete whispered into Mikey’s chest. Mikey hummed with pleasure, a blissful smile on his lips.

Pete’s hands brushed across Mikey’s hips, and up and down his back, eager to touch every part of him that he could. When his hands started to move downwards, Mikey stopped him.

“You’re not jerking me off in the waterpark locker room, Pete,” Mikey said. He was still flustered, and struggled to speak in a tone that meant he was serious.

“What about-“

“You can’t blow me, either. We’re in public.”

Pete pouted.

“Later, ok?” Mikey kissed his forehead, willing his boner to fuck off and help make his point.

“Later,” Pete repeated, smiling up at Mikey.

-

Later that day, after the park had closed and the setting sun had turned the sky a brilliant orange, Pete and Mikey drove out to a bridge on a mostly abandoned highway. They sat on the very edge, letting their legs dangle out over the gently flowing river below. The whole world was bathed in golden light, and when Pete turned to look at Mikey, he thought he’d never seen anything more beautiful.

Mikey hadn’t put his shirt back on when they’d left the park, perhaps he was revelling in Pete’s enthusiastic appreciation. Maybe he’d just forgotten. Pete didn’t much care much either way. He was happy that Mikey was comfortable enough around him to let him see. He leaned over, and rested his head against his shoulder.

“Thank you,” Mikey said quietly, after a while.

“For what?” Pete asked.

“For taking me out today. For, uh, saying all that stuff in the locker room. For being possibly the best boyfriend ever,” Mikey smiled softly.

Pete blushed, “My pleasure, Mikeyway.”

They fell back into silence for a while, before Pete spoke up.

“For the record, I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true,” he said.

Mikey didn’t say anything, but he pressed a kiss into the top of Pete’s head, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

As they sat there staring at the sunset, Pete felt a sudden appreciation for how _fucking great_ his life was. He was tired, and curled up with his boyfriend in the middle of nowhere, watching the sun set after spending their five month anniversary at the waterpark. He grinned, feeling slightly giddy. He couldn't imagine things being any better.

“Mikeyway?” he said, holding back a yawn.

“Hmm?” Mikey hummed in reply.

“I’m so in love with you. Thanks for sticking around,” he tilted his head up to look at Mikey, who he could tell was blushing, even in the low light.

“I love you too, Pete,” He said, smiling bashfully.

“Happy Anniversary.”

“Happy Anniversary.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have six more planned.


End file.
